S A V E   M Y   S O U L: A Breezepelt Fanfiction
by WhatIsUnImAgInEd
Summary: Who is Breezepelt really? Is he the angry, vengeful cat that his half-siblings make him out to be? his will twisted by the Dark Forest Cats, or is he simply a hurt, lost confused soul? And what made him who he is?
1. I N T R O D U C T I ON

Introduction…

Hello, and before you all start reading this story I have to tell you a few things…so bear with me!

First, I have to say that it starts from the Power Of Three series and will (hopefully) run all the way to Omen Of The Stars , but in case you hadn't already guessed it's all told from Breezepelt's eyes. This is _his _story and while all the other characters will be making appearances according to Erin Hunter's official version this is all Breezepelt.

Okay, so folks if you haven't read any of the new series, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen Of The Stars I suggest you don't read this story, simply because it's gonna have major spoilers in it for you and I don't want to ruin anything. =)

Buuuut, If that doesn't bother you then go ahead and read along!

Second I've gotta warn you, I can imagine that this is gonna be a long story *Cracks fingers* and I don't update that often, especially seeing as I have school and writer blocks and everything like that. But I will try to be consistent with this story so if you haven't seen updates in a while be patient with me.

(Though I know as a reader it's hard to wait patiently for a update lol)

I talk too much. Anyway Breezepelt came to me in a vision one night while I lay under Silverpelt and he asked me if I could share his story, for everyone so that maybe for once he'll be understood before the Erin's kill him off. (I think they're gonna off him, sometime before this series ends anyway O_o)

Alright enough! Step into Breezepelt's world, from his Kithood, through his apprenticeship and even darker times… Go on, don't be shy!

XOXO…WhatIsUnimagined.


	2. P R O L O G U E

S A V E M Y S O U L : A Breezepelt Fanfiction

P R O L O U G E:

The cloud was pouring its burden down onto the moorland the heavy pounding of rain droplets flattening the grass, and the pelts of the thin cats that stood all huddled together in the Windclan camp, standing outside of a thick, low growing bush one of the few ones in the small hollow.

They ignored the cold as the water soaked into their thin fur, all their attention focused on the bush the air heavy with silence until a high-pitched scream of pain made them flatten their ears and jump back a few paces. One cat, a skinny tortoiseshell, her once vibrant pelt now streaked with gray gave her small head a shake and murmured "The pregnancy was hard on her. It's no surprise that the birth is twice as difficult."

Another tom, a light-colored tabby looked across at the queen who had just spoken "That may be true, Morningflower but we can only hope that Starclan will watch over her and help her deliver these kits safely." Morningflower only blinked at him, before she looked away and shook her head, her yellow eyes wide with knowing she had been a mother before, and for a birth and pregnancy to be so hard...

An orange cat perked his ears glancing around at his clanmates "Onestar is right. We should all add our prayers to Starclan and maybe they will hear and help us." He paused, and scanned the surrounding cats once more before his eyes settled on a pale gray she-cat "Ashfoot, where is Crowfeather? I would expect him to have stuck around camp with his mate being so close to kitting."

His words were polite, hidden behind a pretense of concern but there was an edge to them that the gray Warrior caught. Ashfoot narrowed her eyes and simply flicked her tail "Crowfeather went out hunting, particularly to find something for Nightcloud, don't you remember? He should be back soon enough."

"What could he hope to catch in this weather?" The tomcat responded at once, "It's soaked out there."

"It wasn't storming when he left, Weaselfur."

"But it is now, and I don't think that-"Before he could finish that statement another howl of pain cut him off, and this time a shiver ran down every cats spine this had been going on for far too long.

The pounding of rapidly approaching pawsteps caught every cat's attention and they all turned towards the entrance where a dark gray feline came charging through, a hare clamped in his jaws. Both the cat and his prey were soaked to the skin, so much so that his fur seemed just as dark as the raging skies above. Luminescent blue eyes peered from a narrow, fine-boned face at the gathered cats and the tom dropped the rabbit to his paws "What's going on?"

Ashfoot shoved through the clump of her clanmates until she stood in front of her son "It's Nightcloud, Crowfeather." She mewed gently, flicking her tail up to touch Crowfeather on the shoulder "She's kitting, but there seems to be some complications."

Crowfeather stared down at his mother, at the soft compassion written all across her face and then past her at their clanmates who were watching them intently, judging his reaction. Something in his face seemed to crumble, and his shoulders slumped a little "Complications?" he repeated in a breathless whisper like the news had robbed him of the ability to speak.

As if answering a thin wail rose from the Nursery, still filled with pain but weaker, the bushes rattled and a white queen stumbled out into the camp with her three kits marching in front of her, their fur spiked and eyes wide with fear. The queen barely paused to glance at her clanmates "I'm taking them to the Warriors den for now." She informed them, her blue eyes troubled as she looked down at her kits "They don't need to be around this."

A tabby tom broke out from his clanmates and rushed to the she-cat pressing her side against hers he pressed his muzzle to her ear, and she nodded her cheek resting against his shoulder in weariness. As they pair filed past Crowfeather and Ashfoot the white Queen locked eyes with Crowfeather "You should go to Nightcloud." She meowed softly "She needs you more than you can imagine right now."

Crowfeather only stared at her before turning away from Ashfoot and walking briskly towards the Nursery. The Windclan cats parted to let him through and Onestar, who was standing closest to the den entrance blinked at him in a form of silent encouragement. Inside he was sheltered from the rain, and the stares of his clanmates, Crowfeather paused, his pelt dripping water unsure of what he should do.

Nightcloud lay sprawled in the corner of the den, the moss that had been carefully tucked all around her now scattered all over the den, her belly distended from her slender form like some sickly new growth and she was shivering. It was silent in the den except for the sounds of her panting, and Barkface murmuring comfort. The air smelled of fear.

Barkface looked up, his orange eyes flashing sharply as they focused on Crowfeather before he turned back to his patient "Nightcloud." He said quietly "Crowfeather has returned, Crowfeather is here." Said cat was still standing at the entrance of the den, an almost terrified look on his face. How had he ended up here, in the Nursery with Nightcloud suffering through the birth of his kits?

Nightcloud, who had been unresponsive until that moment struggled to lift her head, her vision blurry as she focused on the lean figure of her mate "Crowfeather?" her voice was hoarse, lacking in it's usual cold pride, and instead full of desperation and need. He was supposed to be doing something; he should be rushing to her side, soothing her with licks and the brush of his pelt against hers. He should tell her how much he loved her, promise her that yes, this was really him and that it was okay, that she would be okay and so would the kits.

Crowfeather realized this, but instead he simply stood there pinned in place by something he couldn't quite place. Barkface shot him a questioning look and the young tom gave himself a mental shake, clearing his throat and forcing something to come through his vocal chords "It's me, Nightcloud." It came out sounding hollow even to his own ears, Crowfeather moved forward like he was pushing through sludge until he stood at her side, looking down into her eyes, cool blue meeting burning amber.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm so scared, Crowfeather." She was pleading to him for something, and he just didn't know what. And then something hit him at that moment, like he had been struck by a Monster on the Thunderpath. Regret. Not regret that Nightcloud was lying at his paws in so much pain, No, regret that he had allowed this to happen. How could he have been so completely stupid as to have let it get this far?

"I know." he said softly hesitantly reaching out and placing a paw on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Nightcloud gasped, her head snapping away from him, her body shaking more than it had been before. "It's happening again" her voice squeaked, so different from the tone he was used to hearing from her. "Barkface!"

The medicine cat shoved past Crowfeather, completely oblivious to him now, his attention focused on his patient, his paw replacing Crowfeathers own on the queens' side. "The kits are coming" he muttered "Nightcloud, I want you to push as hard as you can. I know you're tired, but you must."

The black she-cats eyes were wide, fear-scent wafted off her stronger than ever "I _can't!_" She wailed her distress and Crowfeather backed up a few paces wishing he could simply disappear until this was over. Barkface pushed a wad of moss toward Crowfeather "Take that and bring her something to drink." The dark brown cat turned back to Nightcloud "You can." he assured her gently.

More than grateful, Crowfeather snatched up the bundle of moss and turned edging out of the Nursery, Nearly at once his clanmates were in his face, blocking him from moving any further. "How is she?" Webfoot demanded practically nose to nose with Crowfeather.

"It's nearly time." The dark gray warrior explained, slinking around Webfoot and crossing the camp until he found a puddle, dropping the moss into it and waiting until it was soaked. His fur, which had finally started to dry up just a little from his brief time in the Nursery slicked down again by the relentless rain.

Crowfeather stood for a minute, his head raised and let the coldness seep down to his skin, before he turned and vanished back inside of the Nursery, ignoring all of the others. No sooner did he place a paw inside when Nightcloud let out another agonized cry, her heavy body arching up off the moss, he felt a spark of genuine concern and rushed back to his previous position by her side.

"I brought the water." He informed her quietly, but she didn't respond. Instead she lay limp, her eyes closed and her sides heaving. Barkface acknowledged him with a grateful glance "One more push" He urged Nightcloud "And then you'll be finished."

Nightcloud shook her head; but her body convulsed as she complied before going slack again. Barkface snatched up something, something wet and dark from the moss and began to lick it vigorously, his paw rubbing circles on the kits chest. A new scent filled the air, something special and sweet and all around different, it made Crowfeather's nose twitch.

Crowfeather crept closer to Barkface, peering over the medicine cat's shoulder. A kit. Just a single kit, whose pelt was jet-black just like Nightcloud, under Barkface's care the kit opened its jaws and let out a loud squeal as it took it's first breath.

"A tom" Barkface announced, scooping the kit up and carefully placing him beside his mother. Nightcloud hardly stirred, and when she opened her eyes her gaze was fixed on Crowfeather. "Can you believe it?" She meowed her voice barely audible, "We have a son. You and I, Crowfeather."

He couldn't believe it. Not for the life of him could he wrap his brain around that statement so he simply stared at the new life that was squirming around at Nightcloud's belly, struggling to drag its small, soft form closer to her warmth. Finally it made it to it's destination and latched on, taking it's first long draughts of milk.

Barkface left to give the news to the clan, who were still waiting anxiously outside. A heartbeat later Ashfoot hustled into the den, her pale amber eyes already soft with adoration and before she even saw the kit!

Crowfeather snorted and looked away, focusing his attention on the wet moss instead of his mother gawking over the kit. Ashfoot crouched down beside Nightcloud and reached down, touching her nose to the kits fuzzy pelt. "He's beautiful." She purred, while Nightcloud watched on warmly the weariness still heavy in her eyes.

"Crowfeather, he looks just like you when you were a kit!" Ashfoot gushed, looking up at her son and not understanding the sudden coldness she saw rising up in his eyes. Crowfeather didn't respond to her, he shoved the moss under Nightcloud's muzzle "Here. Drink. I know you must be thirsty."

He couldn't share her mothers delight and Nightcloud's pride. He couldn't join them in their happiness over the birth of this kit, simply because he didn't feel anything, no warmth at all. In truth he felt as if he had betrayed Feathertail, and Leafpool. He felt like he had betrayed himself.

Nightcloud looked up at him, puzzlement and hurt swirling in the depths of her eyes "Crowfeather, are you-"Before she could finish Crowfeather twirled around shooting one last glance over his shoulder at the tiny kit huddled against her body. He muttered something about fetching that rabbit that she had asked for and then he was gone. Just like that.

Ashfoot met Nightcloud's bewildered glance and simply shook her head, touching her nose to the black cat's head. Even she didn't understand her kit sometimes, and it was at times like this that she wondered if she ever did.

The little newborn kit let out a shaky purr, only aware of the fullness of his belly and the warmth that spread over him from ears to tail-tip. Blissfully unaware that he had already been rejected for the first time in his life, and by his own father at that.


	3. C H A P T E R  O N E

Koraki: Wow, Your review had me scared for a moment, until I got to the second sentence. I was like O_o Is it that bad? Anyway I'd like to thank you for your input, and honest opinion. I know my writing isn't the best and I need to work on the grammer stuff...it gets confusing sometimes. Thank you for the favorite! ^^

Jasmine Wanderer, I'm glad I surprised you! Do you guys think I should change the summary then? It was all I could think of at the time. Again thank you for the review and the favorite.

Nightkill and Snowystorms, I know, but I don't think Crowfeather could really help it...but that's still not a excuse Crowfeather! :| lol. Thank you so much for your reviews. By the time I posted the Prologue I was already half-way done with Chapter One...So here it is!

Thanks to all my reviewers again, and I hope you like this new chapter.

C H A P T E R O N E: The Kit,

"Come on, Breezekit! It's simple. Really simple." Breezekit stared up at Harekit as the older kit tried to convince him to walk up to Onestar and ask him what it was like being leader. Really though, he would only be serving as a distraction while Harekit, Heatherkit, and Kestrelkit took up their ambush positions all around the Windclan leader.

They were sitting in the camp, the sky stretched wide and blue above their heads while warriors and apprentices bustled around them, always ever so busy with their important tasks. They were about four tail-lengths away from the actual Nursery, close enough so that their mothers could keep an eye on them but far enough away so their scheme wouldn't be overheard.

Well mainly it was Nightcloud who had insisted that Breezekit stay within her sight at all times. If she couldn't see him, she had said; then he would have to come back inside of the Nursery. Whitetail's kits, Harekit, Heatherkit and Kestrelkit were all allowed free range around the entire camp; after all they were nearly apprentices. Breezekit wasn't anything but a small puff of fur sitting next to them, but they were the only companions he had.

Breezekit peered past Harekit, staring directly towards the Nursery where his mother lay sprawled out on the clean, short grass. She was conversing with Tornear, who was one of Windclans senior warriors, her chin resting on her paws and ears twitching idly. She looked completely relaxed but he knew she had one eye on him. She always did.

"If it's so simple." He mewed his attention turning back to Harekit "Then why don't you do it yourself?"He gave his chin an obnoxious tilt, a stubborn look imprinted across his round face. Nightcloud had only just started allowing him out of the Nursery without her as an escort, and he definitely was not going to go back to that because he got into trouble.

Harekit sighed, and rolled his eyes before he replied in a dull monotone "Because I'm bigger than you, and you're smaller than me. That means that Onestar is less likely to see you as a decoy, and then you're way too small to hold any kind of attack on Onestar."

Breezekit let his soft fur bristle up at that, he couldn't help that he was small! He was barely past one moon old anyway. But Harekit was right, it would make more sense to let him and his littermates led the attack. Before he could speak another word Harekit got up and trotted over to Kestrelkit and Heatherkit, who were keeping watch on Onestar while waiting to be told what was up.

"I told you guys Breezekit would be too much of a Scaredy-mouse to play with us." Harekit snorted, and Breezekit leaped to his paws with a sound of indignation. "I never said I wasn't playing!" His voice was shrill and kit-like compared to them.

Harekit didn't even spare him a glance "You never said that you would either. You're too scared of _Nightcloud_ to have any fun with us."

"That's not true!" Breezekit shot back, his pelt starting to burn with anger; he wouldn't have Harekit showing him up in front of his friends. It didn't help that he saw Kestrelkit fight back a smile, he wasn't scared of Nightcloud, he wasn't scared of anybody!

To his surprise and delight, Heatherkit rolled her eyes at her brother. "Shut up, Harekit, you oversized fluffball. If Breezekit doesn't want to play with us it would be because you keep picking at him." Heatherkit shot him a look, filled with amusement as Harekit sputtered at her in disbelief.

Breezekit giggled, pleased that Harekit was getting a taste of his own medicine, and from his sister at that. Harekit finally composed himself and glared at Heatherkit before he curled his lip "Whatever. Kestrelkit and I could do this by ourselves anyway."

Kestrelkit gave Harekit a cross-eyed look "_You_ could do this by yourself." He meowed "There's no way just two of us could pull this off against Onestar, and Heatherkit is the best as that under, twist attack move Owlwhisker showed us."

Harekit stared at all three of them before he realized that he was defeated, "Fine." He muttered, his rump thumping against the ground as he sat with a over-dramatic sigh.

Heatherkit giggled at him, before trotting over to Breezekit her whiskers twitching. "So are you in or not?" she questioned, draping her tail over his shoulder. He hesitated; once again trying to think up the trouble he would be in if he went through with this.

"Come on, Breezekit!" Heatherkit prompted, blinking her big, violet tinted eyes at him "This could be the last chance of fun we could have together, before Harekit, Kestrelkit and I are made apprentices."

Breezekit finally relented and gave a small nod of his head. "Alright, I'm in." Heatherkit grinned at him, flouncing back over to where Harekit and Kestrelkit were waiting, and this time Breezekit followed casting a nervous glance over to where his mother was still lying.

Harekit rose to his paws with a snort, giving Breezekit a glare that he returned with one of his own. "What's Onestars position?"He commanded like a clan leader, and Breezekit wouldn't put it past the insolent mouse-brain that he thought he was one.

Kestrelkit peered across camp, his tail flicking back and forth "Still outside of his den, just watching."

"Watching what?"

Kestrelkit frowned "Does it matter? Just watching over the camp I guess."Breezekit followed Kestrelkit's gaze and sure enough Onestar was lying, perched outside his den in a patch of sunlight, his eyes half-closed and paws tucked neatly under his chest. A chill made him shiver, did he really have to go up and talk to him, couldn't they just ambush without that one minor detail?

"H-He looks pretty comfortable, guys." Breezekit stammered, maybe they shouldn't bother him. Harekit stared at him as if he could read right through him, and see the doubt that he was struggling to hide, his resolve was already starting to crumble and by the way Harekit narrowed his eyes at him, he must be able to tell.

"That makes him an even easier target then." Harekit insisted before turning away "Heatherkit, you come in from the right, around the Fresh-kill pile. Kestrelkit, you follow up from the other side, that way he'll be completely closed in, and I'm going to go for a straight charge. Got it?"

Heatherkit let out a small huff, "Yes mister bossy paws, we got it."

Harekit twitched his ear and seemed to decide to ignore that. His attention returned to Breezekit, "Alright, you ought to get going." Breezekit could have sworn that amusement was swirling around in Harekit's eyes. "Don't laugh at me." The black kit grumbled, but he didn't move a paw from where he was standing now. He actually didn't think he could.

"Breezekit." Heatherkit hissed "_Go_"

Breezekit's eyes stretched wide, Heatherkit hardly ever got cross with him. "I'm _going" _he got to his paws and as casually as he could, sauntered to where Onestar was, before he even got halfway to the Windclan leader the tom raised his head, tracking Breezekit's progress.

The ground might as well have been mud instead of solid grass, because he couldn't seem to keep his composure. Onestar twitched his whiskers as he watched Breezekit approach "Hey Breezekit. Do you need something?"Yes, as a matter of fact he did need something. He _needed_ to know why he had let them talk him into this like a complete mousebrain. "Um, actually Onestar I kinda sorta wanted to ask you something." Onestar sat up, the simple action causing him to tower even more over Breezekit, who was forced to look up just to meet his stare.

"And what is this something that you wanted to ask me?" Breezekit blinked, this was it. "Well" he began "I was kind of wondering what it's like to be clan leader, just because." Onestar twitched his whiskers, a thoughtful look flitting across his face "Well, I've never really thought about it. It's a lot of responsibility knowing the entire clan looks up to you for guidance and protection. Sometimes it feels like they forget you're just a cat too, and that makes it hard."

Breezekit listened with genuine curiosity, noting out of the corner of his eye that they were moving into position, creeping up on Onestar."Breezekit furrowed his brow, trying to think up something to distract him before Onestar decided he had more pressing things to do then hold a conversation with a kit. "Is it fun?"

Onestar seemed caught off guard "Is what fun?"

Breezekit began to wonder if his leader had some thistledown stuck in his brain. "Being clan leader, I mean" Duh!

But now Onestar was starting to look distant "It has its rewards yes." He paused, seeming like he was going to say something else but before he could a shriek cut him off "Get him!"Oh Foxdung. Harekit leapt out from his vantage point and straight at Onestar, careening straight into the leader's chest, Onestar let out a small grunt at the impact, but before he could move Heatherkit launched herself onto his back while Kestrelkit latched onto Onestar's hind leg.

"Thought you could get away with stealing our prey, did you Leopardstar?" Harekit growled, staring at Onestar with triumph in his eyes.

Kestrelkit released his hold on Onestar long enough to say "He can't be Leopardstar, she's a she-cat you mouse-brain!"

Breezekit chuckled while Harekit swished his tail "Fine, He's Firestar then." Onestar laughed, and Breezekit watched while the clan leader tussled around with Heatherkit, Harekit and Kestrelkit for a bit. Half the clan stopped to watch as well, their eyes warm with amusement.

"What in Starclan's name is going on here?" Breezekit spun around in time to see Whitetail marching towards her kits. At once they all froze, dropping off of Onestar and looking up at their mother sheepishly. Onestar rolled back to his paws and gave his fur a shake, a purr rumbling in his throat "Whitetail, you should be proud." He mewed "Your kits have staged their first ambush, and they took down a full grown leader at that!"

Whitetail didn't look amused. Then her tail trembled and she smiled, shaking her head "I guess I should be. But now these little warriors have had their fun, so let's get moving."The white queen leaned forward and grabbed Harekit by the scruff, dragging him forward "Hey!" Harekit growled, digging his paws into the ground "I can walk." Whitetail let him go, her expression stern even though her eyes were alight with warmth. "Then go, before I carry you." Her attention switched to Heatherkit and Kestrelkit, who were busy hiding behind Onestar's legs "You too."

Grumbling they obeyed, Breezekit watched as his friends filed past his tail-tip twitching back and forth. Okay, that had been pretty fun and it felt like it was worth it, he was glad that he had taken the chance.

"Breezekit!" Okay, maybe he had come to that conclusion too soon. Nightcloud was heading straight for him, Breezekit gulped taking the teeniest step backwards, at least he would have Onestar to back him up, like the leader had done for his friends. He must have done something to place himself out of Starclan's favor because at that moment Ashfoot slipped into camp, followed by Crowfeather and Gorsetail. The border patrol.

Onestar flicked his tail over Breezekit's muzzle and went off to hear their report, leaving him to face his mother alone. Wonderful. Nightcloud reached him, staring him down with a look that made him cower down into the grass, "Just what were you thinking with that stunt, may I ask?" Nightclouds voice was as dry as the moorland grass in the summer heat.

"It was a game" Breezekit defended himself that stubborn look planted itself right back across his features. Nightcloud wasn't appeased "And you don't think that Onestar has better things to do then be pounced on by kits?"

"I wasn't even on Onestar!" He retorted hotly, his little black tail whipping around like a tiny snake in the grass. Nightcloud snorted, giving her glossy head a shake "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have been distracting him in the first place, I'm sure your father would agree if I called him over here." By the time she ended that sentence she was staring past Breezekit, at Crowfeather who was saying something to Onestar, seemingly oblivious to his mate and kit arguing in the middle of camp.

Inwardly Breezekit cringed even more, his father was always busy doing one thing or another for the clan and he didn't want the few times Crowfeather payed attention to him to be because of a negative reason. "No!" He objected a whine entering his voice, and that was a signal to Nightcloud that she was winning.

Breezekit bit his tongue as his mother switched her stare back to him, a pleased look crossing her face. "So, when you want to play games you play in the Nursery. Let's see if you can stick to that for the next few days." Before Breezekit could move her teeth had sunk into his scruff, sending him swinging into the air, his hind paws churning limply against the air as she carried him back towards the Nursery.

Or should he say his prison?


	4. C H A P T E R  T W O

(Again, Thank you all very much for your reviews. We all know how they feed a authors soul ^,^ And as for if it's gonna be HeatherXBreeze..."I guess you'll have to wait and see." I'll tell you that Heatherkit WILL be having a very strong influence and role during Breezekit's youth and this chapter just taps into their friendship. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of Save My Soul!)

C H A P T E R T W O: 

Torture. Pure and utter torture there was no other way to describe being stuck in the Nursery and this was only day two. There was no telling how much longer Nightcloud was going to make him stay in here, and secretly he was sure that she enjoyed having him around to tend to her every whim. Like right now, Whitetail and Nightcloud lay side by side, their coats melding together in a shock of black and white. They were sharing a sparrow, which Nightcloud had made him go fetch from the Fresh-kill pile and she hadn't even offered him a piece!

Breezekit lay curled up on his nest a grumpy look etched across his face as he stared at the wall of the Nursery, by now he was certain that he had memorized every twist and twine of the thick branches as they formed the heavy, reinforced side of the Nursery. A voice, mocking and unpleasant made him flinch and brought his attention back to the real world. Harekit was standing a few paces away from him, shooting Breezekit a gloating look as he yowled "It's too nice of a day to waste away in here, let's go _outside_." He placed emphasis on the word outside, rolling it around his tongue before spitting it out so it would echo in Breezekit's head.

Kestrelkit and Heatherkit, who had been tossing a moss ball back and forth paused and looked over at their brother. Kestrelkit lurched forward happily oblivious to what Harekit was really doing holding his tail high in his excitement "Yeah, let's go outside and do something. Like visit Barkface" Breezekit looked up in surprise, twitching one ear "Barkface?" he repeated curiously.

Kestrelkit nodded his honey-colored eyes wide in his enthusiasm. Harekit however only snorted and bumped his shoulder against Kestrelkit "Why do you want to see that old grouchy cat?" he was teasing Kestrelkit in a way, Breezekit could tell but apparently his brother didn't catch it because Kestrelkit pulled away with a look like he had just swallowed a bug. "Barkface is not grouchy!" he huffed lifting his muzzle as if he was addressing an inferior cat.

"If you say so" Breezekit drawled, which caused Kestrelkit to transfer that glare on him "Not all the time." Kestrelkit went on defending the medicine cat for reasons Breezekit didn't even really care to know about. It was just kind of entertaining to get his denmate all ruffled up, gave him some entertainment while he was cooped up in here.

"Barkface is very wise" Kestrelkit went on "You all should respect our medicine cat!" Harekit gifted his brother with a blank stare before shaking his head and turning towards the Nursery entrance "Sometimes I wonder… we can see Barkface if you want." At that Kestrelkit bounced forward already forgetting his agitation and disappeared outside "Race you there!"

Breezekit sighed, straining his ears to listen as their pawsteps faded away, barely noticing the light tread of paws halting in front of him or the familiar scent that was swirling all around him.

"Hello? Is Breezekit still in there?"The black kit's head jerked up in surprise and he found himself staring straight at Heatherkit, who was looking vaguely annoyed with him. "What did you say?" he stammered, remembering how she got mad at him yesterday during the ambush on Onestar. She might be his friend but she could be one scary cat when her fur was rubbed the wrong way.

Heatherkit rolled her eyes "Nothing. Move over." Before Breezekit could form a response the older kit had nudged him aside and wriggled into the space beside him, so close that her pelt brushed against his, and her scent that reminded him of wildflowers overrode his own. Breezekit grunted, his nest was only made for him and since Heatherkit was already two or three times his size he was practically spilling out of his nest. But he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. "Aren't you going with them?" he meowed at last when it didn't seem like Heatherkit was going to say anything anytime soon.

She turned and gave him a genuinely confused stare "What for? They're only going to do something mousebrained." Heatherkit shifted and the movement caused her to lean even more on Breezekit which in turn made him slip just a little bit more out of his nest. "I probably spend too much time around them to be considered healthy anyway" she added a little disdainfully a tiny smirk crossing her face.

Breezekit gave a warm, amused purr deep in his throat suddenly grateful that he had been left alone here, just him and Heatherkit. Well almost because both queens were still huddled up in the corner of the Nursery although they were well engaged in their own conversation, not really paying to much attention to the two young cats.

"Besides" Heatherkit added in a much softer tone of voice which caused him to look up at her, kit hued eyes flickering over her face as if he were trying to discover the answer to some unheard riddle. "I do owe you this at least because I feel so guilty for getting you into trouble."

"It was Harekit's idea" Breezekit countered immediately, not wanting her to place all of the blame on herself.

Heatherkit blinked once, giving him a look that said _there's more to it than just that and you know it mousebrain._ That's what it seemed like that look said anyway but maybe Breezekit was looking too far into it. For a moment the two kits just stared at each other, neither moving just looking … like two cats about to lunge at each other. He didn't know what to make of it, the awkwardness of the entire thing burned beneath his pelt and Breezekit dropped his stare first, pawing at a piece of moss that had fallen free from his nest.

Before he knew it the nest lurched underneath him, and Breezekit was sent sprawling across the floor of the Nursery. Heatherkit had unintentionally forced him out and once the kit regained his composure he found both Nightcloud and Whitetail looking at him and chuckling to themselves. Breezekit straightened, shooting his mother a glare for having the nerve to laugh at him, _Nice to know you're looking out for me_ he thought sarcastically.

Breezekit turned his back on them sharply; his tail held at a crooked angle over his back and marched back to his nest and the fact that Heatherkit was watching him with an expression that made it obvious that she was trying hard not to laugh didn't exactly help the situation.

"I'm sorry, Breezekit!" She gasped, jumping down and leaping the few short steps over to him. Breezekit ducked away when she tried to brush moss from his fur and instead gave himself a vigorous shake "Yeah, of course you are." He muttered twitching his tail. Heatherkit stepped back her whiskers twitching "No really, I am." Breezekit only grunted not quick to forgive after that embarrassing moment.

Before he knew it she had twirled around and was heading for the den entrance her tail held high "I guess that makes two things I have to make up for." Breezekit halted in nursing his bruised pride and ran after her for a few paces "What's that mean?" he squeaked, noting again how his voice had taken on that young, kitlike trill.

Heatherkit shot him a mischievous glance over her shoulder "You know, I guess you'll have to wait and see."


	5. C H A P T E R  T H R E E

_(Authors Note: Hello peeps! Who has stuck with me after that really long wait? I'm sorry about that, really I am. And now I bring you chapter three though it is a filler chapter. The next chapter Heatherkit will reveal how she's going to surprise Breezekit and Crowfeather will be paying a 'fatherly visit' And I forgot to say it last time... Starwhisker! I loved your review and I did check out your website, it's amazing! I'm very flattered that you picked my story to be your first review makes my feel all mushy and warm inside. Your review really seemed real, like one you would read on the inside of a book cover and I loved it, Thank you very much. ^.^ )_

C H A P T E R T H R E E 

It wasn't until after sunset that his denmates returned to the Nursery all busily chatting with each other about the adventures they had outside that day. Breezekit listened half-heartedly feeling annoyed that they were unintentionally or maybe intentionally in Harekit's case rubbing it into his face that while he was stuck here to pine away, they were out having the time of their fluffbrained lives.

To make matters worse Heatherkit gave no sign that their earlier conversation had even happened. When she filed in with her brothers Breezekit had lifted his head from his paws, a hopeful expression on his face and had tried to catch her eye. Heatherkit had only glanced at him and offered a quick grin, before returning her attention back to her oh so interesting conversation with Harekit.

Now Whitetail had gathered all her kits together with a sweep of her tail, "I'd take it you three didn't get into trouble today?" She was only half joking, her head tilted to listen. At once all three rushed to answer their words tumbling over each other like pebbles in a stream. Breezekit twitched his ears trying to block out all of their meaningless chatter, impatience burning deep within his pelt.

Nightcloud returned to his side, brushing her tail along the top of his head "What are you frowning so seriously about?" she murmured gently nudging him aside to make room for herself in the nest. Breezekit frowned at his mothers touch and thought about not responding to her at all…after all she was the reason he was trapped in here in the first place. "Nothing." Breezekit mewed unable to keep the prissiness out of his voice. A long tail curled around him and pulled him in close to the warm fuzziness of Nightclouds flank and he fiercely resisted the urge to cuddle up close to her and allow himself to be soothed to sleep. "Something. I'm guessing you're upset with me since you're on punishment." _You think? _Breezekit satisfied himself with a silent comeback.

He curled up as far away from his mother as he could; keeping his jaws firmly shut simply listening as the rest of the camp started to slow down. Outside of the camp crickets were starting to sing out on the moorland and Silverpelt would be making their first appearance of the night. "Breezekit." Nightclouds tone was quiet but firm and reluctantly he turned and stared up at her, or what he could make out of her in the dimness of the den.

"I know something that might cheer you up" Nightcloud whispered and Breezekit knew at once what she was trying to do; she was trying to sucker him into forgiving her. _Well it's not gonna work._ The kit decided he wasn't going to forgive her until he was a free cat again. But Nightclouds stare was still bearing down at him and he had no choice but to play along.

"What?" There. So he was playing along but did she really expect him to sound happy about it?

Nightcloud didn't seem to notice in fact she was starting to look excited enough for the both of them. Breezekit couldn't help it, he leaned forward a little wondering what it was that had gotten his mother so stirred up. The black queen grinned seeming to be pretty proud of herself "Well, Crowfeather promised that he would come see us tomorrow."

Breezekit's eyes widened in surprise Crowfeather hardly visited by the Nursery but that was because he was very busy with his Warrior duties. That he was coming would be the perfect chance to show his father some of the attack moves he had picked up from watching the others ambush on Onestar. A flutter of excitement stirred in his belly and Breezekit started imagining all the different ways he would impress Crowfeather whenever he would come tomorrow.

A sharp pain in his ear knocked him out of his thoughts. "Oww" Breezekit complained shooting a glare up at his mother because he was certain that she was the one who had batted his ear. Nightcloud met his glare with a strong one of her own "I said" she meowed slowly "_If _you are on your best behavior tomorrow you'll be free to leave the Nursery as long as you _behave_."

That was all he needed to hear. Before she even finished speaking Breezekit grinned and scrambled up from the nest launching into a victory lap around the Nursery and nearly knocking over Harekit in the process. He returned to his nest barely out of breath "I'll _behave_." He said in his kit voice, mocking the severe tone Nightcloud had taken up. The black queen only shook her head amusement bright in her eyes.

Nearly delirious in his excitement Breezekit wouldn't know how he even managed to get to sleep, though through the haze in his mind he was pretty sure it had something to do with his mother grooming him and the rhythm of her purring. The same thing that had lulled him to sleep throughout his young life.

He had almost forgotten about Heatherkit's mysterious surprise. Almost.


	6. C H A P T E R  F O U R

_(A/N: Oh boy, I made myself sit down and start working on this and two or so hours later...Here it is! It turned out to be a treat to write once I got the rhythmn and I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter is Crowfeather's "Fatherly" visit and the Ceremony. Happy Belated Halloween! ^_^)_

C H A P T E R F O U R

Something was buzzing around his ear, tickling the sensitive flesh inside of his ear. Drowsily, his mind still blurry with sleep he lifted a small paw and attempted to flick the bug away from him. Breezekit turned his head and cuddled even closer to Nightcloud, his head resting on her flank.

No sooner had he allowed himself to relax than that buzzing was back louder than ever and whatever it was began tickling around his ear again. Irritated he flattened his ears against his head and buried his muzzle in his paws deciding on just ignoring whatever it was but it just wouldn't let up.

"_Breezekit_!" At that he froze because bugs didn't talk. Still sleepy and more than irritated at being disturbed Breezekit open one eye half way and right above him could just make out the soft outline of a cat. Large, blue tinted eyes glowed at him from the gloom that surrounded the dark nursery. Groaning Breezekit rolled onto his side away from the comforting warmth of his mother "Heatherkit what is wrong with you?" he complained tossing a paw over his muzzle in a attempt to go back to sleep "It's like Moonhigh and I'm _trying_ to sleep"

"Well I'm trying to make you get up so I can show you your surprise." Heatherkit responded dryly and then prodded him in the ribs with a paw "So…Get up!" Breezekit growled, his eyes felt dry and scratchy as if they had been filled with sand. Beside him Nightcloud stirred and then went still again and the little black kit curled up tighter, tucking his paws back under him. _If I ignore her she might just go away. _

Yeah, that wasn't working. He kept feeling Heatherkits paw jab him in the side and each time she kept doing it harder. "Breeze…Kit! _Get up!_" A loud hiss sounded in his ear and before he knew it Heatherkit had grabbed him by the scruff and he was being dragged out of his nest. Breezekit let out a squeal of outrage and squirmed, trying to free himself from Heatherkits grip.

"For Starclans sake!" The pinch of teeth in his scruff went away and Breezekit scrambled up his fur fluffed up as he turned to face Heatherkit. She stood just a little ways away from him her fur ruffled as well and her tail tip twitching as she glared at him, and what right did she have to look angry? He was the one who had just been rudely woken up in the middle of the night!

"I swear Breezekit, waking up a Badger would be easier to deal with." Heatherkit grumbled lowly sitting down and smoothing her fur with her tongue. "Then go find a badger" Breezekit flicked his ears and snorted ill-temperedly already contemplating returning to his nest and going right back to sleep. "I think Weaselfur reported one on the Riverclan border."

"Look-"Heatherkit snapped so sharply that his eyes flew wide open in surprise and his tail curled under his belly. "Now, I told you I owed you for getting you and trouble and I'm trying to make up for it. So you're going to come with me right now or I'm going to drag you all the way there because I do not go back on my word." Her eyes gleamed with fire and Breezekit felt his throat go dry, swallowing whatever remark he might have. That was the smart thing to do, because he knew that Heatherkit probably would drag him all the way out of the camp.

"Can't this wait till dawn?" He whined reluctantly picking his way over to Heatherkit his manner defeated. There was no arguing with Heatherkit when it came to some things he was starting to find this out and probably would be reminded of it many times in the near future. Heatherkit stood up her whiskers twitching as she glanced at the other still sleeping obliviously around them "No it can't." She whispered at last, tautly.

He wasn't done whining however as he raised one paw and rubbed at his eye "But how are we even going to get out of camp?" Breezekit's voice was too loud to be in such a small Nursery and so it carried. Both kits tensed as by Whitetails side Kestrelkit murmured and turned over away from his mother and towards them. Luckily he was still asleep and so he didn't spot them. Heatherkit twitched her whiskers and shot him a bemused look "We won't if you keep that up."

Without another word the light colored young cat took the lead and like her shadow Breezekit was at her flank, copying her stealthy movements even though he kept tripping over his sleep dead paws. The excitement of what they were doing caught up with Breezekit at last and chased away any drowsiness that might be making his eyes heavy. The sounds of the night welcomed them as they stepped out of the Nursery where the air was noticeably cooler. Breezekit stood stock still his eyes wide and wondering as he stared around him nose twitching in surprise "Whoa" He whispered "It looks so different out here at night!"

The usually busy camp was empty and silent the white-washed grass swaying under a light breeze while the light of the half moon beamed down from the sky. Silverpelt winked at him from above like splinters of ice that had been caught up in the sky. Warm fur brushed against his and Heatherkits soft mew sounded in his ear "It is really pretty isn't it?"

At that Breezekit looked at her and his jaw nearly dropped open, Heatherkits well groomed pelt gleamed brightly with a soft silver sheen as if she had stepped down from the stars themselves. The she-kits still round face peered down at him earnestly those deep blue-amethyst eyes sparkling with a light all of their own as she waited for a response. Breezekit could do nothing but gawk until she tilted her head at him and then he stammered "Y-yeah. Really pretty…beautiful..." he trailed off dreamily.

Heatherkit straightened and purred "Breezekit you're so silly. And you wanted to stay in the Nursery and miss it all." She turned and flounced off leaving Breezekit to give a soft murmur of protest at her teasing and trot after her. He could have sworn he felt his heart fluttering around in his chest _I don't know if that's a good thing or not. But I don't care. _

"We have to be really quiet from now on" Heatherkit was saying as she pointed with her tail to the direction of the camp entrance "Gorsetail is on guard." Slowly Breezekit glanced in the direction she had implied and made out the soft pelt of the Windclan warrior, glowing in contrast to the darkness around her. He looked without understanding, she was saying something about Gorsetail? He was too distracted by the fluttery feeling inside of him to really be listening. "Huh?"

Heatherkit narrowed her eyes before she simply brushed her tail across her muzzle. _Oh. Got it. _The black kit grinned sheepishly and fell in line behind Heatherkit again holding his breath as they inched across the camp, around the Warriors den, and out into the open moorland. Once they did Heatherkit turned and smiled at him before she broke into a run "Come on Breezekit, Keep up!" Because she was older than him and so had longer legs better for running than his, which were also a little weak from just being cramped in the Nursery for the past few days it was a little of a struggle to "keep up."

Still Breezekit ran his tail held high after all he was a Windclan cat, built for running and he loved it. This was the first time he had ever been outside of the camp before and he savored the soft feel of the grass beneath his paws and the rich scent of earth and heather that hung all around him. Heatherkit was like a blur of fur in front of him, dashing back and forth wildly and giggling with delight. To Breezekit, it seemed like Windclans expanse of rolling meadows went on forever.

Panting, Breezekit put on an extra burst of speed ignoring the brief pain in his legs until he pulled up next to Heatherkit. "So where are we going?" His soft Nursery fur was fluffed up in a dark halo all around him and his eyes shone brightly with excitement as he waited. Heatherkit simply glanced at him her expression full of mischief "It's still a surprise Breezekit!"

"Oh." Was all he said his tail curling over his back and instead transferring his attention to the shifting landscape all around him. Finally Heatherkit started to slow down her light panting the only sound between the two cats and Breezekit was more than content to be able to steal glances over at her while they walked. Heatherkit was so graceful in his eyes compared to her brothers…of course her brothers were toms obviously so that probably accounted for a lot.

Suddenly she halted pulling her tail out as a bar to keep Breezekit from wandering any further and he peered over her shoulder to see what the big deal was. They had reached a grassy alcove, bright patches of wildflowers and heather decorated the ground all around them and filled the air with a sweet, heavy scent. There was even a tiny pond there created from a round dip in the ground. Breezekit estimated that he could cross it and about three bounds.

"This is it" Heatherkit meowed breathlessly her eyes shining as she stared around at the place smiling as if she had come across a old friend. "This is my special place…and now I'm showing it to you." They way she said it made Breezekit feel warm all over as if he had been praised, _If Heatherkit's is sharing her secret place with me she must really trust me. And that shows that she likes me, right? _

"You like it?" Breezekit glanced up to see Heatherkit staring at him expectantly, leaning forward a little bit as she waited for his response. "It's amazing" He said warmly glancing around at the moonlight clearing again "But how did you find it?" After all, Heatherkit was still only a kit like him and not allowed out of camp. Without supervision at least.

"We've been out of camp before." Heatherkit started forward daintily her whiskers pulled forward like she was anticipating something. "And you haven't even seen the best part yet Breezekit" she called over her shoulder, and as she went further he could see that the grass brushed against her shoulder. It was nearly high enough to engulf him completely. Breezekit sat down and watched Heatherkit curiously "Oh yeah? What's the best part?"

"This!" Without a warning Heatherkit dived down into the grass, her light pelt swallowed by the endless green for a moment. Before Breezekit could comment something glittering and tiny rose up from the grass, followed by another and another until at least a dozen tiny, flickering dots were floating all around in the night. Breezekit jumped to his paws, astonished _they look like-_"Stars!" He gasped aloud, his expression open with wonderment.

"No" Heatherkits head popped into view again and she walked very slowly over to him, one paw held off the ground. When she finally got close enough she held out her paw so he could see "Starbugs. Or Starfliers either is right but I think Starfliers sound better." He could see that what was perched on Heatherkits paw was indeed a bug, it fluttered its wings a warm yellow light at the end of its body flicking searchingly.

While the two kits watched, Heatherkit proudly and Breezekit in awe the Starflier fluttered its wings once more before taking off into the sky. "Wow." Breezekit mewed while Heatherkit giggled and nudged him with her snout, turning around and bounding off again "Come catch one Breezekit! They're really special because you can only see them at night."

Eagerly Breezekit charged after her, grateful that she had forced him to get up and come out for this surprise. It was way better than sleeping. Catching one was easier said than done, the tall grass was full of the little bugs but every time Breezekit pounced at one it vanished from underpaw. "Mousedung!" Breezekit pouted after his sixth unsuccessful attempt to catch one of the dumb things.

"What's the matter?" Heatherkit pushed through the grass and sat down at his side, affectionately nuzzling the top of his head. Breezekit felt his ill temper soften a little at that simple gesture and once more he felt his heart flutter. Except now the fluttering had spread to his belly and made him fidget "Every time I think I have one it just flies away!" he exclaimed whipping the grass with his tail crossly.

Heatherkit laughed again quietly and Breezekit flattened his ears against his head starting to feel a little put out. "Try standing really still." She offered, nudging Breezekit so that he stood up and glanced over at her in surprise "It just takes practice I guess." Heatherkit shrugged transferring her gaze up to the sky and they just sat that way for a moment, her looking up to Silverpelt and Breezekit staring at her.

All around them the Starfliers drifted low to the ground, their tiny stars appearing and disappearing. A few times one came really close to Breezekit only to either veer away from him at the last minute or to just wink out and appear in the distance somewhere. Irritated he scoffed after one of them as it flew around his head before floating up higher into the sky. _I'd swear they were making fun of me. _

"Do you know my brothers and I are having our apprentice ceremony tomorrow?" The voice came so suddenly that Breezekit flinched; he hadn't noticed that his friends' attention had returned back to him. Surprised he pricked his ears and leaned forward "Really?" Heatherkit purred her eyes shining proudly "Yup, Whitetail told me earlier today. Well, she told all of us. Oh Breezekit it's so exciting! We're finally going to be apprentices"

Breezekit managed a warm congratulations and he stepped forward to nuzzle against Heatherkits cheek. Truthfully he felt confused, he knew he should be excited for his friends but at the same time he was disappointed. _I don't want to be left all alone in the Nursery. And I especially don't want Heatherkit to leave, what if she gets too busy for me? _

Almost as if she had read his thoughts Heatherkit leaned down and rasped her tongue over his ear quickly "Don't worry Breezekit. I'll make sure to keep you up to date and I'll even teach you everything my mentor teaches me." She paused and tilted her head a thoughtful look crossing her face "Whoever my mentor will be anyway."

Breezekit purred, looking up at Heatherkit adoringly "Really?" Heatherkit let out a soft mew of amusement and twitched her ears "I promise." Delighted Breezekit jumped to his paws and crouched in front of Heatherkit, growling playfully "What if I get so good at what you teach me that I'm able to beat you?" he narrowed his eyes challengingly, flexing his small claws in and out.

Heatherkit remained unfazed "Yeah, I doubt it. I'll worry about that when you're finally big enough to catch a Starflier."

(_P.S I don't think this is really needed but the Starfliers are Fireflies. Oh, and I know there is some confusion about this and it's my fault for not making it clear. Onestar is not Heatherkit, Kestrelkit and Harekit's father. Owlwhisker is, at least in this story, in actuality I don't know how the Erins made that out. It would probably be more interesting if he was but...Owlwhisker likes being a Daddy lol Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to read more soon for this chapter!_

_~Lots of Love!~_


End file.
